


Morning Glory

by Lost_Boy



Category: Griffin Taylor - vended
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy/pseuds/Lost_Boy
Summary: He's 18 please don't be mad.
Relationships: Griffin Taylor/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Morning Glory

She turned off the shower and looked back out through the open bathroom door to see if Griffin had woken up but he hadn't stirred. She wrapped the towel around her soaking wet body and snuck back to the bed. She searched for her clothes but couldn't help noticing him. The watched his chest rise and fall with each gentle breath. A tuft of pubic hair peeking from beneath the sheet lazily tossed over his lithe form. 

She sat in the chair, put her bra on and a clean pair of panties. He stirred, she hesitated. Her phone began to vibrate, it was on the pillow. Quickly she went to grab it and he grabbed her hand, startled her. "where are you going?" he said, his voice deep from sleep. "I have to go, I have much to do..."she sighed. "Bullshit, you were running again." He sat up, hurt began to show on his face. "No, baby. It's a lot of stress and I don't want to make things more complicated. " she buried her face in her hands. He pulled her close. 

She caught herself with a hand on his chest. "it's simple to me, but... " he led her hand down his chest to his hardening cock, she began to stroke it. "I could maybe... Help with some of your stress. " he kissed her again and she pulled the sheets back. 

Her eagerness became her, she spit on the tip of his cock and worked it along his length, she pulled her panties to the side and her hungry pussy accepted every inch. She began to ride him, an erratic rhythm begged by her lust and need. She took his tongue into her mouth, he tasted like cheap liquor and weed but she was starved for him. They moaned into the kiss as he tried to wrap his hand around her neck and she wouldn't have it, she pinned both his hands behind his head and chased her orgasm. He was in awe, her dominance, her desire, he was so willing to be used and loved to watch the sweat dripping down her neck, wet hair sticking to her face she cried out as she clenched around him and kept on until he followed, he hissed and bit at his pouty lip. She fell beside him, in post orgasmic daze. "stay with me... " he pleaded with a breathy, eyes half lidded. "Im not going anywhere." she agreed.


End file.
